Cumpliendo sueños
by Nuria115
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una continuación de Amanecer con tu propia vida? ¿Qué pensarán Mary, Nuria y Patri cuando vean sus sueños de vampiros y hombres lobo hechos realidad?


**Este fic está basado después de amanecer. Contiene Spoilers.**

**Está hecho entre yo y Patrii-Cullen. No podremos subir muy a menudo porque lo hacemos hablando por msn y cuesta bastante de escribir. **

**Sobre los personajes: **

**-Patri (Patrii-Cullen) es Team Edward 120% -y muy orgullosa de ello**

**-Nuria (yo :D) sería Suiza -No tengo problemas con vampiros ni licántropos :D**

**-Mary es Team Jacob **

**Bueno... Esperamos que os guste y nos mandéis Reviews **

Nuria POV

Era una fría mañana de diciembre. Bajaba las escaleras corriendo porque el despertador no había sonado, para variar, y había tenido que bajar sin desayunar. Fui a por Mary. Me pareció preocupada, pero no le di importancia. A las ocho siempre iba dormida y no era capaz de pensar con claridad, podía equivocarme. Fuimos a por Patri y bajó con el rimel corrido. Había llorado, eso no lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mary

-Pues el jilipollas de toni komo siempre. Al final lo dejé con él ayer. Es tan... tan.. irritante.... -explicó.

-Tía, me dejaste muy preocupada cuando me llamaste anoche, ¿qué pasó?

-No entiendo, ¿qué pasa?

-Nuria, tía, enserio, cuando te necesito no estás. Ayer intenté llamarte, no lo cogiste y llamé a la Mary. Necesitaba desahogarme-dijo echándose a llorar otra vez. Me sentía fatal, el día anterior silencié el móvil para que no me molestaran al estudiar y olvidé ponerle el volumen después.

-Lo siento-dije arrepentida-. Le quité el volumen al móvil para estudiar y me olvidé de ponérselo después.

Entonces Patri se echó a mis brazos y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Intenté consolarla. Me sentía fatal y quería saber lo que pasaba para poder ayudarla.

-Tía, lo siento. No quería pagarla contigo, de verdad. Tan solo es que estoy echa mierda- se disculpó.

-No, lo siento yo. Siento no haber estado para apoyarte.

-No pasa nada, de verdad-dijo ella llorando-. Es que estoy destrozada. Ayer pensaba que sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida y... ¡Pum! Fue el peor.

-Bueno Patri. Ahora te vas a calmar, dejarás de llorar y lo intentarás ver todo con claridad. Cuando estés más calmada me dirás qué pasó.

Llegamos al colegio. Patri, ya más calmada, se arregló en el baño y entramos a clase. Tocaba examen de Literatura. Entró la profesora, Loli, y repartió los exámenes diciendo que no quería tochones en su exámen. Abrí mucho los ojos. En mi examen ya había un tachón... Había puesto mal la fecha. Contesté rápidamente a todo y acabé enseguida. Creía tenerlo todo bien. Pero... ¿seguro que la fecha esa era la buena? ¿Y seguro que eso lo describía así? Ay Dios. Entregué el examen.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Lo respondía todo muy segura de saber la respuesta. Pero las dudas llegaban poco después. Y cada vez más dudas llegaban. Por eso odiaba el hecho de que algunos profesores solamente recogían los exámenes cuandon habían acabado todos. Pero las dudas no acababan ahí. Al abrir el libro nunca recordaba con claridad las respuesta que había dado. Para mí era más tortura esperar la nota de un examen que estudiar.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron volando y salimos al patio. Patri estaba un poco irritante.

-¿Qué tal el examen?-le pregunté.

-Una mierda como siempre-respondió-. La verdad es que no me leí el libro. Solo puse lo que leí en un resumen que encontré en internet.

Genial. Tenía un don para "alegrar" a la gente,

-Tía, ¿por qué no te lo leíste?- preguntó Mary.

-Está claro que ayer lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a estar toda la tarde con el jilipollas de Toni. Y al final... ¡Pum! Le dejé y me puse a llorar-dijo Patri volviendo a llorar.

-Anda, vamos al baño y te desahogas, ¿vale?

-Sí, al estúpido baño para que la tonta de Patricia llore -gritó-. Claro, no entiendes que me encuentro mal y que no quiero hacer nada … Realmente no sabes por lo que pasé ayer. Si lo supieras estarías mucho peor que yo- lloró más fuerte y se fue corriendo.

Miré a Mary.

-Ve a buscarla que a mí no me quiere ni ver- le pedí.

Patri POV

Estaba agobiada. Mi madre ayer estaba por la noche todo el rato preguntándome qué me pasaba y no le quería contar nada. Nadie podía entenderme , porque no conocía a nadie que le haya pasado eso.

Me encontré con Mary y me abrazó muy fuerte. Estaba llorando como nunca en mi vida.

-Tía, te has pasado un poco-dijo ella.

¿Pero qué...? Ahora ayer también está en contra mía. ¿Es que nadie puede entender que ayer **me violaron** y no quiero que nadie me diga lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer?

-Pero es que... es que...- comencé. No me salían la spalabras seguidas.

-Tranquilízate que te va a dar algo-me dijo Mary-. ¿Me puedes contar lo que pasó ayer que estás tan agobiada?

¿Cómo le cuentas a tu amiga que tu novio ayer te forzó para violarte y que lo pasaste fatal durante mucho tiempo, que él luego se despidió de mí como si nada hubiera pasado, y que yo encima no le había dicho k habíamos cortado y que era posible que hoy viniera a recogerme?

-No quiero contarlo, sólo olvidarlo. No vuelvas a recordármelo-lloré.

-¿Algún día me lo contarás?

Dudé.

-Supongo que algún día sí. Lo que quiero ahora es alejarme de aquí. Quiero irme muy lejos de España-pensé y dije-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo del mensaje que si lo enviabas podías ganar un viaje a Forks, ver los decorados de la peli de Crepúsculo, conocer a los protagonistas y todo eso?

-Sí, claro-contestó Mary.

-Hoy lo envié

-Tía, eso es una tomadura de pelo. No te gastes el dinero que esas cosas no tocan.

-Me tengo que discupar con Nuria, me pasé mucho-dije. Tengo que ir a verla... ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Estuve andando por los largos pasillos del instituto hasta que me rendí y me senté en la esquina de un pasillo. De pronto mi móvil sonó.

-Tin Tin-era el sonido del mensaje.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podía ser el mensaje de Crepúsculo. ¿Me habrá tocado? Mierda... Solo era publicidad.

¿Dónde estará Nuria? ¿Dónde estará? Estaba buscándola aún con más entusiasmo. Quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que me había Dios, estoy en mi mundo. Todo lo que necesito es un Edward Cullen, o un Robert Pattinson, lo que sea. Uy, Nuria está allí.

-¡Nuria!-grité.

Me fui corriendo hacia eela y ella me miró sorprendida.

Nuria POV

-¡Nuria!-gritó alguien. Era Patri.

Por fin me hablaría, ya era hora. Quería averiguar qué le pasaba, por qué me habló así. Así que paré de andar y me giré.

-Lo siento ,Nuria. La verdad es que hoy estoy un poco bipolar. Me siento mal con lo que ha pasado, ha sido demasiado para mí-se disculpó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunté.

-Es que no quiero decírtelo. Es, no sé, repugnante.

-Patri- dije seriamente-. No voy a obligarte a que me cuentes lo que te pasa y te ha afectado tanto. Pero sabes que lo mejor es contarlo a alguien para desahogarse. Si quieres decírmelo te escucharé.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y fuimos a la siguiente clase. La clase pasó lentamente. Cada minuto miraba cinco veces el reloj. Intenté prestar atención la explicación del profesor, pero era incapaz.

Por fin llegó la hora de irse a casa. Recogimos las cosas y salimos.

Patri POV

Estaba algo nerviosa, no quería llegar a casa. Mi madre seguiría con las preguntas. Lo peor de todo es que me daba miedo hasta salir del colegio. Era posible que Toni estuviera en la puerta. Fui a la salida con decisión cuando me vibró el móvil otra vez.

Nuria POV

Patri esta muy nerviosa. De pronto paró, tomó aire y salió por la puerta del colegio. Miró a su alrededor y sacó el móvil. Actuaba de forma bastante extraña.

-Yo... Yo...-tartamudeaba, casi gritaba-. ¡Me tocó! ¡ME TOCÓOO!-gritaba.

¿Le tocó? ¿Qué le tocó? ¿Una serpiente? Les tiene pánico. Le va a dar algo...

-Patri, tranquila. Respira- intenté calmarla.

Se puso a dar saltitos. Me recordaba a Alice. Entonces una serpiente no podía ser. Me dio un abrazo que nos hizo caer al suelo. Mary nos miraba incrédula.

-Esto.. Patri. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Oh, por Dios. No me lo puedo creer- gritaba Patri.

-¿Qué pasa?-repetí.

-Pues... Pues...-dijo. Respiró hondo. Estaba segura de que le iba dar dar una ha tocado, tía- hizo una pausa para sonreír-. Nos ha tocado- sonrió. La primera sonrisa del día.

-¿Qué te ha.. nos ha tocado?

-Pues.. Dios mío... ¡VAMOS A CONOCER A ROBERT PATTINSON! ¡LAS TRES!-ella no paraba de gritar.

En ese momento me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Robert Pattinson... Edward Cullen. ¡Le ha tocado el mensaje! Nos vamos a Forks. Me puse a gritar con ella abrazándola. Ella estaba llorando de alegría y a mí me faltaba poco. Mary nos miraba intentando asimilar sus palabras. Entonces Patri paró.

-¡¡Maricarmen!! Tía, vamos a conocer a los actores de Crepúsculo, ¿tú ves eso nomal?Yo conoceré a Edward Cullen y tú a Jacob Black.

Entonces Mary reaccionó y empezó a dar saltitos tipo Alice. Dios, como está la Mary de loca por el Jacob. Aunque no la culpo, yo estoy igual por Jasper.

En ese momento recordé dónde estábamos. Mucha gente nos rodeaba preguntándose qué nos pasaba o dudando de nuestra salud mental. Me sonrojé.

-Patri... Mejor hablemos en otro lugar-le susurré.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo que sea. Dios, voy a conocer a Robbert Pattinson-decía.


End file.
